call_of_duty_zombies_songs_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Abracadavre
'''Abracadavre '''is the Easter Egg song in Ascension.It is activated by holding Action on three Bears around the Map Bear Locations This is the Musical Easter Egg for the Zombie Map Ascension. You need to find three Teddy Bears around the map to play the song. Press the Activate Button on each bear once you found them. The Activate Button is X (Xbox 360), Square (PS3), or F (PC). The song is called "Abracadavre" by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood. The bears can be found at: The second floor of the starting area On top of a wall near the Sickle Behind a fence near the Claymore Lunar Ladder Lyrics I can fly like a bird not in the sky Which can always swim and always dry I say goodbye at night and morning hi I'm part of you, what am I? I follow and lead as you pass Dress yourself in black my darkness lasts I flee the light, but without the sun Your view of me would be gone I can see the damage that I am causing you is so benign You want me to be gone But I have just begun I am the only one undone I'm a broken miracle now (In your head) I don't feel but I am real But I know it's all imaginary Are they real? And do they feel? Is all the pain just inside my head? I am what men love more than life Fear more than death or mortal strife What dead men have and rich require I'm what contented men desire You want me to be gone But I have just begun You will never know how far I've come What goes up must never come back down (In your head) I don't feel but I am real But I know it's all imaginary Are they real? And do they feel? Is all the pain just inside my head? It's all inside my head It's just inside my It's all inside my They're all inside my I see them always but they're all inside my head All inside my head They're all inside my head It's killing me To see I'm killing you Death is magic, say Abracadavre now You see me now you don't cry when I am all These shackles they come With certain opportunity They won't let me get away But they show me we're the same We're the same We're the same They show me that we are the same I can't give in I won't give in It's not a state of mind I'm wretched but I'm powerful and I don't feel but I am real But I know it's all imaginary Are they real? And do they feel? Is all the pain just inside my head? It's all inside my head It's just inside my It's all inside my They're all inside my I see them always but they're all inside my head All inside my head They're all inside my head